This invention relates to fungicidal compositions, which when applied to plants provide phosphorous acid, and concerns compositions based on phosphorous acid or its salts, and the method of applying the compositions to plants to control fungus disease.
More particularly, the invention relates to compositions and their use in controlling parasitic fungi in plants which contain as active material at least one compound from the group comprising phosphorous acid and its mineral or organic, mono acid, diacid or neutral, optionally hydrated, salts.
Organic phosphorus compounds with fungicidal properties have already been proposed. In particular, certain amino-alkyl phosphites have been described as having an interesting effect upon vine mildew. More recently, certain alkyl phosphates have been found to be active with respect to piriculariosis.